


Reluctant KuroAka (or Akashi x Akashi)

by alraunechan



Series: KuroAka(Kuro) Day 11.4.15 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, idek how to tag this tbh, manipulative kuroko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alraunechan/pseuds/alraunechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko dyes his hair red and buys red and gold color-contacts, pretending to be Bokushi to annoy Oreshi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reluctant KuroAka (or Akashi x Akashi)

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Enjoy?

What the fuck. Akashi stared at his 22 year-old boyfriend, whose face betrayed none of the thoughts Akashi wished nothing more than to know.

What stood before him was a redheaded Kuroko with one red eye and one gold eye looking back at him impassively almost like a creepy mirror.

"Kuroko."

"Akashi-kun."

"What are you doing?" Was he shocked? Horrified? Turned on? The world may never know. Akashi sure as hell didn't.

"I'm being Akashi-kun, Akashi-kun," Kuroko deadpanned.

Akashi sighed in exasperation.

"WHY are you dressed as me?"

"How absurd. I'm dressed like Akashi-kun because I am Akashi-kun." Kuroko was not going to let up.

"KUROKO."

"Kuroko isn't here right now. Can I, Akashi-kun, be of assistance?"

"Kuroko, I don't even talk like that. Why are you doing this?"

"Because Akashi-kun can do whatever he wants," Kuroko frowned and the sight instantly punched Akashi's heart in the face.

He smiled when he considered that Kuroko tended to get his way most of the time anyway, as he found it difficult to deny him anything.

"Ok, "Akashi-kun", what would you like to do?" if his wish was worth all the trouble to dress up and mimic him, Akashi would do anything to grant it.

"I want to fuck Akashi-kun."

He must have heard him wrong, right? His Kuroko didn't just express his desire to top _him_ , did he?

All ready with a firm denial on his tongue, he knew he couldn't say no (again) when he saw Kuroko's expectant face. It was rare to see so much emotion in that pale face of his boyfriend's, he wanted so badly to encourage and coax more emotion from his petite lover.

Begrudgingly, he gave in; giving the teeniest, tiniest of nods.

That was his first mistake.

And then Akashi lost his anal virginity to his cute boyfriend who unfortunately looked exactly like him.

**Author's Note:**

> Idek. Did i do good, AkaKuro fandom? *sweats*  
> Also, would y'all like that sequel??


End file.
